Coleccionista de canciones
by D.J.-sama
Summary: A veces la mejor manera de contar una historia es a través de una canción. Sasuke regresa a la aldea pero no por eso las cosas será como antes y eso Sakura lo sabe. Aun así ambos están dispuesto a darse una oportunidad. Sasuke de amar y Sakura de ser correspondida.


_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto si sus personajes me perteneces, esta es una historia escrita con el único fin de entretener que no busca lucrar de ninguna manera.**_

 _ **Canción: Rosas de la Oreja de Van Gogh, letra no explicita en fic salvo ligeras excepciones que notaran mas adelante.**_

 _ **Pareja: Sasusaku**_

 _ **Advertencia: Posibles spoilers, Post Naruto The last y menciones del Sakura Hiden.**_

 _ **Esta historia esta temporalmente ubicada entre The last y el manga capitulo 700**_

 _ **Comentarios al final. Disfruten de la lectura.**_

 **Capítulo I "Rosas"**

 **By: D.J.**

" _Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero. Y es que empiezo a sospechar que los demás son solo para olvidar…"_

La primavera estaba por fin entrando a konoha, había pasado poco más de una año desde lo acontecido con Tonari y la luna y la paz se respiraba de nuevo en el mundo shinobi.

A pesar de la fresca briza que soplaba y removía sus peli rosas cabellos, el día prometía una cálida y soleada tarde propia de la nueva estación. Sakura de pronto se sintió deseosa de salir corriendo de ahí, pero sabía que eso sería descortés con el joven ninja frente a ella que tenía cerca de 5 minutos intentando concretar una oración decente.

-Sakura-san!- la aludida dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar ante la repentina explosión del chico, sin la oportunidad de poder decir o hacer algo el joven hiso una pronunciada reverencia y rápidamente agrego:

-Me gusta…Me gusta mucho Sakura-san! Por favor salga con migo!- Aunque ya de antemano Sakura sospechaba de las intenciones del chico al citarla ahí, un pequeño parque cerca del hospital y poco concurrido, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por aquella declaración. Un tierno rubor adorno sus mejillas y estuvo en silencio unos segundos, mientras dejaba pasar el shock y tranquilizaba sus propios nervios que de pronto se habían crispado. El joven ninja no se movió ni un centímetro esperando su repuesta y Sakura no pudo más que enternecerse al notar sus hombros temblorosos y sus puños tan firmemente cerrados.

-Yahiko-kun…-llamo suavemente, pero el chico no hiso ademan de querer cambiar su posición.

-Yahiko-kun- repitió, esta ves sonando un poco más demandante pero sin levantar la voz. Sakura pudo notar la espalda del ninja tensarse antes de incorporarse por completo. Sus puños seguían apretados pero esta vez la encaro por completo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sakura sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver en aquellos ojos castaños tanta determinación.

Yahiko Nakamura era parte del nuevo escuadrón de ninjas médicos bajo la tutela de la peli rosa. Tenía unos enormes y expresivos ojos castaños, era muy alto, con el cabello negro siempre desordenado como si se acabara de levantar y una sonrisa tan contagiosa que le recordaba a la de Naruto. Era amable e inteligente y Sakura podía afirmar que era de sus mejores estudiantes, con un control de chakra más que aceptable.

Aun así Sakura no dudo ni un instante al hablar.

-Soy feliz de que me hayas confesado tus sentimiento, Yahiko-kun, pero yo... ya amo a alguien más- a pesar de que las palabras salieron con convicción y sinceridad se sintió mal cuando vio aquellos ojos, antes decididos, de pronto tan tristes…tan decepcionados.

-yo…yo, entiendo- mascullo a penas en un susurro audible y bajando el rosto el flequillo le oscureció la mirada. Ambos se sumergieron un denso silencio que Sakura no supo romper, aun así, cuando creyó que el ambiente ya estaba demasiado tenso se sorprendió cuando un aparentemente recompuesto Yahiko hablo de nuevo.

-Aun así, Sakura-san, no me arrepiento de haber confesado lo que siento- y aun con los hombros caídos y los ojos algo vidriosos, el chico le dedico una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y responder con otra sonrisa aunque menos amplia, no por eso menos sincera.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, aún tengo trabajo que hacer y uhm, gracias por su tiempo Sakura-san. Nos vemos después- el ninja hiso una rápida reverencia, dándose media vuelta comenzó a andar rápidamente a donde sea que fuera. Sakura ya se encontraba mirando con fijeza el suelo cuando Yahiko la sorprendió llamándola de nuevo.

-Sakura-san, yo realmente deseo que sea mucho, mucho muy feliz! por sobre todas las cosas- Y sin más continúo su camino dejando a una muy aturdida Sakura.

* * *

Después de aquella declaracion, Sakura salió temprano del hospital sintiéndose de pronto sin muchas ganas de trabajar. Caminando sin rumbo y sin deseos de regresar a casa se vio sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Yahiko era un buen muchacho, de eso no le cabía duda, y sabía que pronto encontraría a alguien que lo apreciaría mucho más que ella y le correspondería como merecía. Por alguna razón recordó a sus amigos ahora recién casados. Hinata había sido correspondida después de muchos años de silenciosa admiración hacia Naruto y cuando el noviazgo se hiso oficial, se volvieron la pareja sensación del momento. La tímida chica de cabello azul y el hiperactivo ninja rubio y héroe de konoha y el mundo shinobi hacían tan linda pareja que nadie le sorprendió cuando se casaron tan pronto se comprometieron, y con la bendición del clan Hyuga y del sexto Hokage, Kakashi, la boda no pudo ser más perfecta y ella no pudo ser más feliz por ellos; aunque en el fondo, en aquella parte fea de su personalidad, pudo sentir una punzada de envidia. Aunque eso jamás lo admitiría, pues había sido ella quien había decidido que su corazón ya estaba demasiado cansado para intentar amar a otra persona que no fuera él.

" _Soy una tonta"_ se repetía a veces, cuando dejaba pasar oportunidades como esa, oportunidades de ser amada, de ser feliz. Pero sabía que al final eso no la llevaría a nada, y solo Dios sabia las veces que ella había tratado de olvidarse de cierto Uchiha solo para darse cuenta que era en vano. Más de una vez, incluso, había intentado salir con otros chicos con la firme mentalidad de "un clavo saca otro clavo".

También se había jurado odiarlo, ja!, como si no tuviera razones para hacerlo. La había intentado matar, no una, no dos, sino tres!, fueron tres las jodidas veces que él había intentado asesinarla y si no bastara con eso, también había intentado matar a Kakashi-sensei y a Naruto quienes eran sus amigos, su familia! y eso en sí, ya debería ser lo suficientemente imperdonable. A un así…

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta del camino al que inconscientemente la habían llevado sus pies. Soltó un suspiro que quizás había estado mucho tiempo reteniendo (o al menos así le pareció) y con una sonrisa irónica siguió hasta quedar frete a _esa_ banca en especial.

Hacia lo mismo desde que tenía trece; todos los viernes sin falta se sentaba en esa banca donde fue abandonada inconsciente una especialmente fría noche de verano, por aquel que se llevó consigo la mitad de su corazón. Aspiro hasta que lleno de aire fresco sus pulmones, tomo asiento y miro al cielo que para ese momento comenzaba a teñirse de naranja. Una suave briza acaricio su rostro y unos pétalos de cerezo bailaron a su alrededor.

Debería odiarlo. Pero, sabía que luego de la guerra, donde los tres pelearon juntos de nuevo como el equipo 7, jamás lo lograría. Y como asía siempre que iba a ese lugar, dejo que los recuerdos la embargarán.

" _Sakura, gracias"_

Se lo dijo aquella vez cuando aún eran niños, cuando ella confeso su amor por primera vez, cuando los ojos de él estaban cegados por la venganza y decidiendo irse, ella no pudo hacer nada para retenerlo.

" _Realmente eres una molestia"_

La nostalgia de pronto se le atoro en la garganta pero la oji jade solo siguió contemplando el cielo y los pétalos caer.

" _Yo…lo siento"_

Sakura ya lo había perdonado desde antes que él se disculpaba, aun así oírlo decir esas palabras fue suficiente para que su corazón lo amara como nunca antes.

" _te buscare cuando regrese…y gracias"_

Las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos y sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas, o más bien no queriendo hacer nada, bañaron sus mejillas. Con esas palabras se despidió hace casi tres años ya. Dejándola ahí, viéndolo partir de nuevo, una mano en el corazón, y en la otra sosteniendo excusas que ni él entendía.

Aun así a veces lo imaginaba regresando, con una mirada limpia de todo eso odio que cargo por años, sonriendo para ella, sin arrogancia, sin ironía, sin todo ese peso sobre sus hombros. Y cuando se sentía atrevida, se permitía fantasear con él llevándole rosas, una docena, una centena, un millar! Solo para ella, declarándole su amor y prometiendo con no volver a irse. Era una tontería, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar ser así….como aquella niña soñadora de doce años que aun creía en su príncipe y el amor verdadero.

Por eso, por esa promesa implícita, por ese amor tan dañado pero aun intacto, ella seguía esperando. Sentada en esa banca con la carita empapada de lágrimas y dejando que la vida se le escapara de las manos. A ver si de casualidad pasaba por ahí, por tanto tiempo fuera necesario, porque al final la única razón que entendía de todo eso era a la de la esperanza diciéndole "quieta, hoy quizás si"

-...

Comenzaba anochecer cuando Sakura se percató del tiempo, el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más y solo se a preciaba a ver unos rastros del violeta en el horizonte. Se limpió los rastros de lágrimas secas del rostro y con energía renovada se puso de pie.

" _Sakura-san, yo realmente deseo que sea mucho, mucho muy feliz! por sobre todas las cosas"_

Sonrió. Lo seria, seguiría con su vida como había hecho hasta hora; aún tenía tantas cosas que hacer, para empezar había dejado toneladas de papeleo en el hospital del que tendría que encargarse mañana temprano. También estaba por llegar nuevo material médico que tenía que revisar y no mencionar ese importante examen que tenían que presentar los nuevos reclutas la siguiente semana y que ella tendría que evaluar. Por otro lado el hospital para los niños estaba funcionando exitosamente, volviéndose cada vez más un ejemplo para otras aldeas. Probablemente tendría que viajar otra vez a la Arena para otra conferencia… y si, había tanto por hacer.

Una ligera carcajada se escapó de su garganta, de pronto entendió porque Ino suele llamarla "workholica"

Sintiéndose más ligera quiso emprender camino de vuelta a casa, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. "Las cosas suelen pasar el día menos pensado" Le dijo su maestra una vez que milagrosamente gano en un juego de cartas.

Dándole la espalda a la entrada de Konoha se mantuvo plantada en su lugar. Giro su rostro a un costado de aquel camino para poder contemplar la luna llena elevándose majestuosa sobre los cerezos, dándolo a la noche un sentimiento mágico y tan nostálgico para ella. El viento soplo jugueteando con sus cabellos y un escalofrió le recorrió la columna erizándole la piel del cuerpo.

-Sakura…

De pronto todo se detuvo mientras ella se giraba lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos, el corazón bombeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Todo el aire s le escapó de sus pulmones cuando sus orbes esmeraldas se encontraron con el único ónix expuesto de él.

-…Sasuke-kun

Ahí, a unos escasos metros frente a ella, el hombre que tan desesperadamente esperaba se encontraba de pie, tan real y aparentemente tan sorprendido como ella. En ningún momento se movió y aquella oscura mirada no se apartó de los ojitos verdes de ella que de nuevo se llenaban de lágrimas.

No había rosas, oh claro que no las había, y no le pudo importar menos.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.

-...

* * *

 _Hola, como están?_

 _Celebrando que ahora somos mas canon que nunca (quien leyó el naruto gaiden? (°o°)/) no me pude resistir a escribir algo sobre esta pareja. Ya había pensado en escribir algo sobre ellos pero como que no me había nacido la inspiración necesaria :/_

 _En realidad este fic nació un día que estaba en uno de mis momentos pop, estaba escuchando unas rolas y todas me recordaban a ellos y me dije "por que no?"_

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta (o tal vez no) la canción esta implícita en todo el fic y solo pequeñas estrofas están colocadas estrategicamente como las fui requiriendo y no necesariamente como van en la letra. A un así les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen y creo que todo se volverá mas claro y emotivo._

 _También hago menciones muy especificas de algunas escenas del manga/anime, de la ultima película de Naruto y del Sakura Hiden, aunque de este ultimo solo es un leve cameo porque ni yo la eh leído completa (alguein sabe donde puedo leerla completa?)_

 _A pesar de que es un capitulo muy concreto -en parte esa era mi intención- no es un One short así que habrá mas capítulos, inspirados en otras canciones y que aun así van a seguir una linea temporal. Pero como me conozco -y estoy segura de ello- probablemente publique una vez cada varios meses, quiero que cada capitulo sea "único" así el suspenso no sera tanto, asi que supongo sera apto para cardíacos, bueno no, esperen lime inclusive lemon en futuros capitulo, yo les avisare antes. Kishi-troll no nos quiso regalar ni un misero besito así que yo me desatare con este fic. Tampoco esperen capitulo mas largos, uno, porque no es mi estilo y dos, porque quiero que estén lo mas relacionado posible con su canción de base. Si tienen dudas o sugerencias pueden hacérmelas saber, e intentare aclararlas tanto como me sea posible. Por cierto ya tengo elegidas las canciones para los próximos capítulos. No daré mas detalles sobre eso._

 _Y, y, fin. Supongo que es todo...no, esperen! tengo en mente otro fic de esta pareja pero si lo escribo dependerá de la aceptación que tenga este, asi que no olviden dejarme sus reviews! Es mi primera vez en este lado de fandom así que trátenme bonito jajaja XD_

 _Ahora si, sin mas por el momento nos leemos en otra ocasión._

 _Se despide D.j._


End file.
